


Gone Forever

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel were the perfect couple. All that changed one day when they simply couldn't get along. </p><p>I would tell you more but that would mean telling the whole story in the summary..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Forever

"Cas, look. I'm sorry, I messed up, okay? Please, just call me back.. I'm sorry."

"Cas, buddy, I don't know what else you want. I've apologized about -wait, let me check- twenty times. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.."

The voicemails came in at the same time every day, and Castiel had stopped crying, stopped dialing his number just to throw his phone across the room, stopped caring.

Dean was heartbroken, constantly apologizing and waiting for a response. Days turned to weeks, weeks turned to months, and months turned to seasons and years. Dean had moved to Sam's house, but not officially. All his stuff was still at his place. 

It was for this reason Cas had stayed there, after finding the key and letting himself in, for almost as long as Dean had waited. Then he gave up and went to Gabriel's place. Dean did the same thing Cas had, going to his house and waiting. He had seen an apology note on his kitchen table and immediately went to see Cas.

They were both so guilty that they eventually went to the other's brother's house to ask them to pass on the message: I'm sorry. 

"Dean? He left to see you, Cas. He's at Gabe's house."

"Cas is at Sam's place, waiting for you. You better go back there before he gets self-destructive again."

Again?

Thoughts still buzzing in Dean's mind, he drove back to Sam's. Cas was sitting on the couch, crying. He soundlessly wrapped his arms around him, murmuring, "Shh.. It's okay.. I know..."

In the end, they got back together, and four years later got married.


End file.
